


Guardian

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Lux-Pain
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes obtaining power isn't going to win the affection of your loved one. To be with the dragon is to understand the dragon and Serena already beat Toma to the punch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian

What is power? Power is something you obtained after a huge struggle. Toma got his power after a faithful encounter with a strange man. While that power got him in trouble with the police, it left him with the power to read minds.

At first, it seemed that the powers made him special. If he had powers like this, he thought that he would be able to understand the one girl that told him he wasn't a nobody. That little girl was named Nami Kamishiro. The girl had powers of her own being able to communicate with animals. These powers resulted in her being isolated by her peers. Nami responded with cutting classes often and going to the high school to speak to her older sister Yayoi Kamishiro (and she's only eleven years old.)

Toma knew this wasn't right. He had tried to communicate with Nami but as stubborn as she was, the redhead ended up ignoring him. You didn't have to turn a blind's eye to know that Nami hated humans. Whether they were adults that told her she was just a child to children that bullied her of being different, she thought of everyone the same. The only people that she really considered her friends were all high school students, but no elementary students.

As time went on Toma was successful in speaking to Nami but only because he mentioned of the mysterious stranger that talked about the murders in the Yuhigaoka Apartment Complex. The elementary student remembered clearly what she said.

"I think he's lying."

So much for a decent conversation…it didn't help that the person she admired the most Atsuki Saijo came along and agreed that the man in the strange suit was lying about the accomplish that the killer had.

It irritated him so much that someone that Nami just recently met had so much of an influence on her. It drove him crazy thinking that Nami seriously ignored his news. That got him in trouble with the police. And then he saw that transfer student again. Just staring into his eyes made him realize the damage he had done and the ruckus he had caused. Even though his parents claimed that Toma himself was not a violent child, the brunette had to doubt them.

He was scared when he was brought into the police station. The silver haired teen stared at him intently as if trying to uncover all the secrets he was hiding. Surpassing his jealousy for the high school student, Toma insisted that he was scared of what the police would do to a bad boy like him.

To his surprise, the police chief let him go without a serious talk or anything of that matter. It was like she knew that it wasn't his fault that he started to act strange.

Later on, he found out that he had powers. Powers that could get Nami's attention; when he tested them on his friend though, he had a horrible realization. They weren't friends at all.

Toma cried by this realization. He ended up walking up to the silver haired teen and telling him what he just read before lazily dragging his feet down the streets of area 5.

It got worse shortly after. Nami started seeing a middle school student shortly after she gained the confidence to speak to someone her age. He was a mysterious boy that's only been in Kisaragi for two years. He wasn't trustworthy but women of all ages didn't care. As long as he had the short white hair, crimson colored eyes and brutally honest personality, he was cleared of all suspicions. Even that mean cop Yui Yamase didn't seem to pay heed to him.

His name was Serena. He has no memory of the time he was doing before stumbling upon Kisaragi one day. Nonetheless, he was still a jerk upon meeting the four people that saved his life. Toma didn't have the details on who they were but he did know that the Tsukimori family adopted him shortly after because he didn't have any relatives to take care of him.

Serena is a cruel kid. Toma thinks this but to others, he's a life savior. He saves the ones tormented by the bullies as well as save innocent animals in dire need. However, he was rude to adults and bullies alike. The white haired pretty boy even goes as far as laying a punch at those that he deems unworthy. It's a wonder why he's so popular in the middle and high school.

Of course, while he seems like a thug, he's still intelligent. Almost brilliant one might add. This has caused him to be allowed in Kisaragi high school and skip a couple grades so while he's a middle student at heart, he's learning at high school level.

That's not the reason why Toma hated Serena so much. He hated the mysterious boy so much because he understood Nami's pain. Serena seemed to have powers of his own. Powers that he deems a curse instead of a blessing. The boy rarely opens up to anyone his age but the animal lover is the only one he speaks to on equal terms. Nami took a liking to him because he understands what it's like to be isolated for being different. Toma heard their conversation at the park one day.

"Tell me, why do you still respect the humans when they treat you like dirt?" He asked her in a calm tone.

Nami was with her dog Melody who was sleeping next to her underneath the bench. She seemed stunned at the question.

"Humans are a weak race that must prey on others to make them feel superior. Tell me, why do those with unique powers make you inferior?"

"They don't." Nami replied. "I don't feel stronger or weaker than humans."

"Then what do you see yourself as?"

"…I don't know, but I do know one thing." She stood up from the bench. "I'm not going to let the darkness inside my heart beat me, and if those who can't bear to be with someone different, I'll let them know that Mother Nature is on my side."

Serena was silent as he heard her speak. He seemed to nod his head in agreement as he smiled a rare smile. "I like your answer." He arose from the bench. "It's decided."

"Huh?"

Serena made sure that no one was around before he revealed his power to her. Toma nearly let his hiding place in the bush be revealed when the white haired boy opened a dimension hole behind him and pulled out a great sword of some sort.

"I am already bonded to Kotobi Shuchiwa. With her death however, I realized that I am as weak as these humans."

"Serena…"

"I won't let someone with a resolve die again. That is why I'll be your guardian."

It sounded like a confession. Toma was sure Serena was confessing his love to her, but he failed to realize that he mentioned a deceased girl.

"…You're suffering, are you?" Nami asked the thirteen year old boy as he put his great sword back into the dimension hole. "You still think that her death is your fault?"

"I didn't walk her back home that night." Serena began. "She may had her naginata but it wasn't enough to stop her demise. Kotoru insists that it was her fault for fighting with her but it doesn't change the fact that the only one who should commit seppuku is me."

"That's not true." Nami told him. "You need to get over the fact that it was bad luck that it all happened. The serial killer was caught and now we can move on with our lives."

"But there is still one person out there that wants you and Rui Yamase's powers." Serena continued. "That is why, I'll protect you until the time comes because Saijo will be busy with something else."

Nami nodded her head. "I understand. I won't ask for help from Atsuki when the time comes."

Toma didn't seem to hear any of that. He went back home crying to his parents. They didn't know what was wrong with him, but he knew why. He didn't understand the dragon that well, but all it took was a dragon tamer to open her heart. This is why he did not deserve the wonderful girl named Nami Kamishiro.


End file.
